


Oooo everythign is beautifull

by broadwayturtle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayturtle/pseuds/broadwayturtle
Summary: A joke fic I wrote at 3am. I'm still laughing.





	Oooo everythign is beautifull

"L-Lysandre....oOoOooOhhH," u moaned as he wiggled his fingeys on ur private parts

"Yuo're beautifull," he cryed as he came; & u cryed as well becus 2 him, that was the ULTIMeTE complimemt

"I lov you so much Lysarnder" and then his dikc got big again and u had sex agen and he told u u were beautifol SO maney times the end i hope u liked my storey. pls no hate in the comments im only 12


End file.
